


Crystal Fighters

by lupen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alfor (Voltron) Lives, Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), BAMF Allura (Voltron), Crime, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Human?? Allura (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupen/pseuds/lupen
Summary: The Voltron Crystals are the gems that protect Earth and the universe from corruption, evil and the Diamonds of the Galran Empire. Protecting Allura, the successor of Alfor for the Rose Quartz crystal and guiding her through the life of being the leader and a member of Voltron.Follow these gems through their story and see how people grow and relationships bond and break._______________________________________________This is basically a Steven Universe AU of our favorite Crime Fighting Voltron Characters! I hope you like! I'm only following a few of the Steven Universe Episodes for the canon or plot I have in mind. I hope you enjoy!





	Crystal Fighters

_Chapter 00_

_-_

_Our story._

* * *

_Location: Earth_

 

"Over 10,000 Years Ago, King Alfor had made his way to Earth, as to defy the diamonds and protect Earth from Blue Diamond's idea of colonizing of the planet called Earth. With his Partner, a Golden Obsidian, Shiro, the two sought and fought together to protect Earth from the inevitable colonization. Other crystals and gems had heard about Blue Diamonds mission and the inevitable colonization brought by Blue Diamond, people started to join Alfor's and Shiro's mission to rebel against the Galran Empire, who was lead by Black Diamond. The gems who joined would be known as Voltron. The 5 gems worked together and defended Earth from Blue Diamonds colonization." Coran spoke evenly as he looked down at the younger gem who had fell asleep after his story. Coran smiled gently as he stood, gently pulling the sheets over Allura before he walked down the stairs and stretched his arms over his head. His fingers dragged over his mustache before he smiled. 

"Very interesting story you have there, Coran. Alfor the Zircon and Shiro the Golden Obsidian." Pidge muttered as they typed away on their holographic computer. They didn't care to look up at the man as their fingers continued to flow across the board. Coran grinned and gave a thumbs up to Number 5, as he liked to call them. He was about to speak before the sound of the Warp Pad hit the ears of every gem in the room, turning their heads and seeing Laith. The man seemed content, his usual maroon and dark blue based outfit, he stepped off the Warp Pad and waved at the others. Shiro offered a wave back and Hunk waved around a spatula as he mixed things for the cookies. He was usually quiet, every couple times, offering a usual salty comment or a spiteful grumble when things never went his way. 

_We should tell them at some point, Keith. This will be inevitable in the future. It is a path we will eventually take. It would be easier to tell them now._

**They won't understand us! Enough of your damn seer bullshit! You know they're quirky around fusions! What if they don't accept us?!**

_Keith, relax please. You have to relax if you don't want to unfuse and accidentally spoil everything. Please calm down._

**Lance what if they hate us?! We can't risk it!!**

_Keith, don't unfuse from me, please. Think reasonably, don't take this path._

Laith nodded before he turned back around and stepped back onto the Warp Pad and left once again. They other gems didn't really bat an eye at what the Garnet usually did, he always seemed to be having an argument with two people all the time. Laith stepped foot in the sand of the alternate realm before taking off running away from the Warp Pad in case people had come. A sudden white light came and the two unfused near immediately, casting each other into the sand. Lance rolled for a minute before hitting a rock and coming a stop. He didn't make a sound. Keith stood up and yelled into the epitome of the space around them in anger as he gripped his hair. A ribbon was wrapped around his head to keep his bangs out of his face. He was steaming at how angry he was at both the world and partially at his counterpart. 

"Keith." Lance spoke softly as he pushed himself from the sand. He gently dusted his hands off before dusting himself off. He held his hands in front of him before he walked over carefully and slowly. He grabbed his hands slowly and pulled them from the others hair. He held them in his own as he kissed each palm. 

"Look at me okay?" He said and saw the gem before him let out a angry huff, eyes cast to the ground before lifting his head and giving his attention to Lance. Lance offered a small smile before he watched the ruby's shoulder sag before grabbed Lance's hands and pulled him into a tight embrace. Keith closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms Lance's waist and held him close. He was angry but he felt a soft calm wash over him as he held his blue in his arms. "Just relax okay? We'll tell them at our own pace, when you're comfortable okay?" Lance said softly as he wrapped his arms around Keith's neck and held his close. The Ruby nodded and relaxed. He pressed his face into the crook of Lance's neck as he rested there. He was happy to hold his Sapphire, his only one and all.. He pressed a soft kiss to Lance's neck before he gave an affirmative grunt. 

"Okay..." He mumbled softly before he held his hand up, the one that held his gem, as Lance raised his own hand with his gem. He pressed their hands together and intertwined their fingers, resting their foreheads together. Lance closed his eyes before the two were consumed in a large ball of white light. Souls twining together and combining to create the Garnet everyone knew as Laith. They stood their for a moment, relishing in the moment just prior.

_Feel better?_

**Yes... Unadmittedly.**

_I'm glad._

Laith walked back to the Warp Pad and reappeared back at the house before he walked and entered his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and fell back onto the bed. Just as Blue and Red jumped through the open window and onto the bed. Walking and sitting around their masters. Laith hummed with a small smile and started petting Blue's head as red curled on his stomach and simply fell asleep. Red didn't really like pets but he liked sleeping. Laith hummed softly before closing his eyes. 

**I miss your humming Lance. The one when we danced together in the forest, remember?**

_I can hum it now if you'd like? Calm you down a little more?_

**No... I want to keep that song all to myself...**

_Selfish as always I see... But it is understandable, my Ruby._

**Of course, my Sapphire. I get to keep you all to myself.**

_You can't seem my blush, thank god._

Laith smiled to himself as blue snuggled up to his side and fell asleep as well. 

**Soon I will, I'll make that pretty face purple. Red is a good color on you, my Sapphire.**

_Keith, shhh.... You're making me embarrassed._

**Too bad. I get to keep you all too myself.**

_You're insatiable. But that is the path you've always taken... So it is predictable._

**Oh I'll do something later that's unpredictable, Even to your special eye, my Sapphire .**

Laith blushed slightly to himself as he continued petting his lion. The two were a good combination, passionate and loving. So, it wasn't doubtful that they were like this. The only thing that worried Lance was the future, on how the others would find out... Poor Allura... Lance's heart ached for her as he opened his third eye. Seeing the path fate had laid out in the future that stretched clear into the horizon, he didn't look into the future as much anymore, as to Keith teaching him to live in the present. Laith smiled and closed his eyes before he felt the calm settle over the two souls. 

**I love you, Lance.**

_I love you too, Keith. Sleep well okay?_

**You too, my Sapphire.**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and a kudos!
> 
> \- Lupen


End file.
